This invention relates to drain inlet covers for roadside drains.
The term “roadside drain” is used herein to denote a drain to which there is access through an opening in the curb and which has a rear portion which is unobstructed at the road level but is covered by the sidewalk. The drain may also have an exposed front portion set in the roadway and covered by a grate. It is known to reduce the amount of sediment passing into a drain by placing a drain basket (or silt collection bag) in the drain. However, such drain baskets are difficult to maintain in operating condition, and are subject to breakage. The term “sediment” is used herein to denote solid particulate material, e.g. soil, sand or pebbles, which can become suspended, or which is suspended, in a flowing stream of liquid, and which will settle out of the liquid when the liquid ceases to flow. It is often desirable, and sometimes legally required, to collect sediment from liquid in which it is suspended. For example, in some cases, the law requires removal of sediment from liquid flowing out of a construction site.